smplitefandomcom-20200214-history
SMPLite Wiki
SMPLite Introduction SMPLite will be a fan-made server for the video game Minecraft '(latest version) that will try to recreate the same concept/style that 'SMPLive has (hence the name). When the idea for the server was brought to SMPLive member/founder [https://smplive.fandom.com/wiki/CallMeCarson CallMeCarson] for approval, he agreed to it, which kickstarted the server's popularity. The discord server for SMPLite was created by /r/smplive subreddit moderator MCOne on the 29th of July, 2019, and was made public on July 30th through an announcement post on the subreddit. After the announcement, popular members of the SMPLive server joined the discord of SMPLite (such as MichaelMcChill), which gained it even more users. As of now, the current owners are Naphtha, MCOne, DonuT, and IamWing. Donations were enabled in August to help pay for the fees of the equipment needed to host the server. Users were given the option to purchase a package off of BuyCraft labeled "Early Supporter" for U.S. $5. This package gave the user the "Early Supporter" role on the discord server, as well as a private channel. It also guaranteed the skipping of the queue if the Minecraft server was full, and commands that could be used in Minecraft. Users could also help support the discord server itself by "Nitro Boosting" it, which granted a user access to the private Booster channel on the discord server. The Early Supporter package was removed in late August of 2019 and was replaced with three packages that each granted different perks. The Minecraft server's intended release date was August 16th, 2019, but it was delayed due to the amount of work still needed. Currently, the server is undergoing private testing, with moderators and approved members being able to play on the test server. The server is also being worked on through GitHub, with users such as Naphtha, Hyblocker, Epix, and Will working on the project. Controversy Clans - During August, the owners of the SMPLite discord server introduced clans, where members of the community would come together to create different groups that would achieve their own goals on the server. Many clans were created (such as Unfunny & Co., The Cool Cat Coalition, The Federation of Neutral Jebs, etc.), as the requirement for creating a clan was for three or more people to come together. This eventually got out of hand (because of the low requirements), and the owners decided to abandon the idea altogether. However, some clans still exist, though they are no longer "official". Inactiveness - After the announcement regarding the server's delay was made in late August, and an ETA being far away and unknown, users began to lose interest in the project. By mid September, the general channel for the server only reached 20-30 messages per day (at this point, the server had 1300 members), and other paid channels reached only about 5-10. By late September, the server began to increase in active users again with the introduction of the GitHub change-log and the decreasing amount of work needed to be done. However, the effects of the delay can still be seen, with some channels not even receiving a message for days. Unfunny - In August, a discord user by the name of Unfunny had leaked staff chat, resulting in one of the first widely-known bans of the server. Unfunny was important at the time due to being the founder of the Unfunny & Co. clan on the discord server. Rebranding On the 1st of November, 2019, at 11:58 AM (EST), one of the owners (Naphtha) announced a large rebranding of SMPLite (a pastebin of the full post can be viewed here). Naphtha stated that the rebranding will remove all ties with Carson's intellectual property, which would bring more creative freedom. He also stated that the rebranding would "allow us to focus more on our own community, rather than operating in the shadow of the larger one." This newly-gained freedom would allow for things like: * an additional anarchy server * spreading beyond Minecraft (an example being Garry's Mod) * priority queue would be possible * ..and more. At the end of the post, Naphtha asked for members' input on what name should replace SMPLite. As of writing this, it is currently undecided. (please, use SMPog) Staff Here is a listing of members that are / had been staff members of the SMPLite discord server: * IamWing - Owner * DonuT - Owner * Naphtha - Owner * McOne - Owner * Tutore - Admin * Krispey - Admin * Silviu - Admin * Squint - Admin * Krispey - Admin * Pokequake - Admin * Lincks - (Supplementary) Admin * MinusMinotaur - (Supplementary) Admin * Quintincan - (Supplementary) Admin * ChipFlip - Moderator * OHizzle - Moderator * Peemis - Moderator * Nick Kiwi - Moderator * Aero - Moderator * CuuVa - Moderator * Fricker - a father figure * duart_77 - Admin - REMOVED * Cold (skelet) - Moderator - REMOVED * DisZix - Moderator - REMOVED * Twecker - Moderator - REMOVED SMPLive Members Here is a list of members of SMPLive that have joined the SMPLite discord: * Iox * MichaelMcChill (left) * DaSouperNovah * Seranian * SpartaYoshi Wiki edited by: steve859#7797Category:Browse